wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Jones
Roderick "Rodney" Scott Jones is son of David Jones and Naomy King whom he began building fame as the legendary outlaw Rocket "Rookie" Hood '''in 2048. Later, he goes to newfound outlaw name, Red Masque after unlocking his true potential like his father. Background Personality Scott is a strongly, charming person, always ready to help and protect, he likes to study like his father but he always wanted to be bounty hunter Rocket Hood. He like to shoot, he also like to read mangas and Playboy magazines, his favorite food is fruits and vegetables, he also like to be too sexy, he can good with guns, he's the smartest, his favorite color is light blue, he like to do draw a swords and guns, he love rain and winter because it is too could and have too much snow, he a nice, tough, boy who is fun to hang out with someone else. Scott has a drug problem in a moderate way. He can go days without drinking and eating but if he's invited at a party or invited to go out for a drink and eat after work someone has to keep an eye on him or he might get drunk. Scott also have problem allergics to peanuts. He sometimes hate his father that makes him embarrassed. Scott was very strongly when he was a little boy, he was a good student and loved school, when he was in high school, he wanted to do teen stuff. Only a month later, Scott went to college, he became friend with the leader of the football team squad. He wanted to find love and to join the football team squad leader and he was able to befriended Katie bell, the niece of Constance bell. He then started to study, he entered the police academy to learn to be a detective. His father didn't want Scott to work for him because he was afraid for him life but he had no choice to let her in the police department. He worked with several police officers. As infant baby, Scott is breastfeeding from his mother. He also obsession with sweets, vomiting his father and pulling his tie. Scott want to swim in the ocean sea when he was an infant he eat seaweed for diet. His middle was named after the uncle of his father, he is revealed that Naomy is pregnant with himself. As toddler, Scott is almost afraid of demonic doll when he was littlest kid, his father Jones told him about devil monsters and other scary things like dolls in the closet, which causes him to encourage himself. He has a freckles at the age of 6, Scott always love fruits and vegetables, his favorite song is lullaby called butterfly kisses, and his family. He is also known to love all species of animals including the baby pandas that he cannot harm and eat them but unless he unless his animal loving by eating and killing them if someone were in danger. As adult, Scott investigate crime scene and he also learned to be as a cop. He also flirted with other girls until he fall for his best friend Katie Bell, he married Katie and he had two sons and two daughters. Physical appearance At 33 years of age, Scott sports dark red spiky-necklengh banged hair with brown spots and dark blue eyes with turquoise shades on the pupils. He has long ears and a wide nose like his father. Scott wears dark red jacket (or coat during notable cases) with brown belt and brown shoulder on left side. Under the jacket, Scott wears a short-sleeved grey shirt. He also wears one brown glove, worth a pair of black pants with a leather belt of the same color and a pair of brown jet boots can ability to fly. Scott even he wears earphone on his left ear which turned his head into a helmet. At police force, Scott wore his father’s uniform with gold badge on his chest. As a child, Scott wears dark blue with rock n’ roll shirt (previously light blue shirt), red shorts and brown shoes. At age of 14, Scott, sports a button-up summer green police coat which consists of black buttons, two chest pockets, gold police badge on right side and two police badges with logos of the GBP department on each side. He is also wearing a light blue full sleeved shirt GPD shirt with blue-gray. He also wears a pair of black pants with a leather belt of the same color and pair of brown clover loafer shoes and socks. When he was born, Scott has dark red straighten hair with brown spots and wears light blue. Powers and Abilities "My Son is Heart of the mask" —David Jones about his son Despite his realistic actions against his will due to the Red Mask contained the powers, Scott has the widest array of superhuman abilities, most of which are centered around pyrokinesis. David Jones also stated that Scott has 30 superpowers. '''Pyrokinesis - Scott is able to manipulate and control a fire from a excisted sources or the ability to manipulate flames with a flick of the hand, often used as a projectile, to create fireballs of different size and throw them or use them as melee advantage; it can also be used to break ice or to illuminate areas. He can generate a pure fire sphere that allows them to fly and endure high temperatures. Immortality (via hybrid agelessness physiology): Due to his heritage from his father’s spirit animal, Scott does not physically age, potentially able to live indefinitely since he is part superhuman and part human, giving him superhuman abilities and that Scott himself will never die, apparently became a regular human. Molecular Manipulation: While battling Chester Johnson, Scott's encouragement allowed himself to realize his ability to manipulate matter. He used it to propel himself into the air at a high velocity. He was able to construct things and weapons out of matter, such as gloves of fire and later he enveloped himself into a giant colossal to counter the foes. Fire-Energy Manipulation: Scott was able to manipulate pyro-energy and how to use it to create solid constructions by drawing energy and fire. He once created a ball as a weapon like bomb, like he always dreamed of being a thievery assassin like his father did. He can even empower his fists with energy to produce superhuman physical strikes, such as he did with his father moments. Superhuman Durability: Due to his paternal heritage from Jones, Scott was able to physically withstand the exposure to the energy from any crystals to fight foes. He was able to use its power to break down the anything like building and objects. Self-Augmentation: He use his connection to the lights to enhance his physical strength and durability to the point where he was almost immune to damage, allowing him to easily smashing through stone and survive crashing into the ground at bullet-like speed. Monstrous Snake Form: Scott is able to transform into a monsterous snake-like creature, with green-scaled, clawed hands, green tail, snake eyes. In this form, Scott has a much greater muscle mass, leading to bolstered strength and manueverability. Phasing: Scott, most likely by altering his molecular state, is able to phase through solid objects. Doing so he disturbance around the places he enters and exits. Airjitzu/Spinjitzu: When he was a baby like the Ninjas and Elemental Masters, Scott ability to create a tornado of energy and color of red around themselves while spinning. The user and element (if Scott is activated/being used) rotates rapidly, allowing quick perception and the ability to hit or spin enemies in the process. He ability to fly in a small vortex of a specific element and color around themselves in the form of a single, short burst for under ten seconds. Skills Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Scott is an expert in close-quarters combat. He was able to hold his own against any foes. He uses his two blasters as melee weapons to strike and knock his foes unconscious with a hard strike to the head. He was able to take down multiple his foes by striking them with the blasters. Expert Thief: Trained by "Bad Guys Guide To Criminal" book from a mysterious stranger, Scott mastered the art of thievery and evasion. Though Scott had a criminal record, thievery was not one of the charges. Expert Marksman: Scott is well-versed in the use of weapons from all over the galaxy, but he prefers using his own Quad Blasters, which he is shown to be skilled with. He also handled a rifle and a weapon he was not believed to have even seen before, and easily shot and destroyed any weapon like weapons with it. Skilled Acrobat: Scott is highly athletic and has high level dexterity, reflexes, and coordination, which notably allows him to do parkour and free running. His extreme reflexes allowed him to effortlessly catch a small lunging creature trying to bite him while he was wearing head phones and seemingly distracted by his music. He was able to leap several feet across a chasm, perform a combat roll while sliding along his ship directly into the cockpit. Master Pilot: Scott is an accomplished starship pilot. He has used this skill to escape his foes from any universes and dimensions. Expert Martial Artist (Kung-Fu Skills): Scott has shown impressive mastery in many styles of martial arts; some of which include the any styles, Greek wrestling and African stick fighting. In his youth, Scott also learned how to use unfamiliar weapons by observing others, and adapting their style into his own skills to use them more effectively as necessary. He is shown to be skilled enough at age of 33 to kill foes with only his bare hands by turning their inner strength and weapon against them. Master Melee Fighter: Scott is well versed in a number of weapons that range from spears and staffs to nunchukus and shurikens, as shown in his fights and he begins to adapt to modern technology, where he relies on firearms, a motorcycle, and a retractable pole arm. Motorcycle Intuition: Jack is shown to know how to ride a motorcycle after 50 years in the future. Weapon and Equipment Scott's Primary Weapons [[Sonic Blast Pistols|Sonic Blast Pistols ('''Element Guns)]]: Scott carries dual direct multiple energy weapons in the formases of handguns. They each have one triggers for the index and middle finger for the bottom barrel respectively, with the top barrel shooting blasts and the top barrel shooting fiery bolts. While the fire-like blast on the top barrel is lethal, killing its live targets on impact and even sends the target flying backwards with great force, the bottom barrel produces streaks of non lethal electricity to electrocute its targets and incapacitate them. He has used his two blasters as melee weapons in the past to strike and knock out his foes with a strike to the head. He was even shown striking enemies with the barrels while shooting the lethal setting, which allowed him to hit harder and harm stronger opponents. Even he shoot with some elements such as ice, wind and earth. Even it can absorb any elements to adding in the weapon. '''Plasma Grenade: One of Scott's gadget and weapons is a metal like ball similar to magic 8 ball that much like a glowstick, lit up when shook. It was dangerous when it shattered, as it could ensnare and disintegrate living creatures in a cloud of its released plasma, though it quickly diminishes. Explosives Smoke Bombs: Scott carries a whole belt of explosive devices, but mainly uses twwwzshem to escape from desperate situations to save others. All were used during his escape and only to allow him to disappeared. Helmet: Scott wears a helmet that shows threats on HUD and has internal comm systems. The helmet allows him to breathe in the vacuum of space and sea. When he prewsses the button of earphone on the side of his head, a light blue energy wraps around his face and the back of his head, and becomes the helmet. Red Mask: Due to be replaced by Scott when he was born, if he wears it before turned into Red Masque. In process, he ability a pyrokinesis and gain a snake form. Jet Attachments/Flight via jet boots: Scott has jets that he attaches to his boots to make jet boots, while he activates them with buttons on his leg. The jet attachments can rotate in any direction and can be used to propel him through the air at s speed, though they do not allow for sustained flight and only allow him to jump and briefly float for several feet. They can also be used in as weapons by attaching one of them on a hostile and activated them, which sent the target flying backwards. Grappling Hook Belt: A cable secretly hidden on Rocket-Hood's belt buckle. It can only save him by pressing the button that can flies at the edge of objects, pulling him up safely. Starship Rocket: Scott own a first ride is also a rideable weapon. It can shot some blasts, which are used for destroying multiple enemies. It also used to be a RV camper to stay during the traveling alongside a shelters that enough for passengers. Rocketcycle: Scott's own second ride which is also a rideable weapon came from his starship. The wheels can sprout spikes, which are used for destroying multiple enemies. It can flying around the any places and whatever it morphed for space and underwater. Katana: A mystical katana forged by first Red Masque. This was Jones's only primary weapon until Scott own it, which forced him to resort to using his own instead. Scott's Traveling Memorabilia Much of his personal items traveled with him when he was traveling every places. His ship now houses this memorabilia with the songs from his iPod being able to be played on the ships sound system, with what appeared to be a stereo being added to the ship. Sony iPod Headset: Scott always used to dance in response while fighting his foes everytime when he received it from Christmas as a baby, along with computer containing several songs from Internet. Laptop: Scott always watching Netflix when he got bored. He also download the movies or songs from Internet whatever he wants, containing any movies to videos as well as a songs into his iPod. Holographic Map Watch: Part of his arsenal and tools is a holographic device watch able to project and Holographic Map Watch on the any planets, places, dimensions and countries of the size of a foot ball field and projects what was there before, even people moving around. Scott scanned the any area of places and could identify the creatures and people living their before. It could also highlight a certain area red to show Scott where it detects a certain object. Tattletail: a virtual pet like creatures with any color fur. Scott used it as a memento from Earth, when he was younger he brought his Tattletail for his birthday. As he grow up, Tattletail was left, but Scott took care for once again. Dream Machine: The smallest object that Scott can able to overcome his worst fears and nightmares in the conscious world including the person. If the machine got functioned, the victims get overwhelmed by their own fears if the machine can be fixed so fears will go away. Gallery Screenshots NewV.jpeg|Confident 1 Smile.jpeg|Confident 2 467B909D-11AD-4627-AA29-4502AF36ED74.jpeg|Confident 3 Pp.jpeg|Determined 54D9DC1B-74E3-4D81-B6DF-0F0806F904B3.jpeg|Shocked 1 C7F69BFD-A15B-4105-B242-0AA44E807919.jpeg|Shocked 2 D05266F8-673C-4A7A-8E0F-FF770DA35EA8.jpeg|Shocked 3 Scott - Scared.jpeg|Frightnend 1 Scott - Freakedout.jpeg|Frightnend 2 Scottgrinned.jpeg|Happy 1 Scotlaughed.jpeg|Happy 2 F5B9EED5-51B0-472C-BB69-6C7017C990D1.jpeg A2339706-A564-4E96-BDAB-703002FB2206.jpeg 9368AB49-BE1D-4BDD-B732-E3DC4CB5C2AF.jpeg Trivia *In The Amazing Rocket Hood: Chapt. 2, there was reason behind why Scott was flirting with all girls and sleeping with them are because he addictive to playboy when he finds his father’s magazines. *He is inspired by one of Marvel Comics fictional superhero Star-Lord (Peter Quill) from Guardians Of The Galaxy. * Like his father, Scott is shown he was martial artist with agility. * Scott’s Justice alter ego was the opposite of his father’s; while Jones was a red masked assassin named Red Masque who wanted to fighting crimes and bad guys, Scott’s outlaw alter ego was Rocket-Hood who wanted to go adventures, flirting girls and fighting crimes. * It has been established several times that Scott’s birthday is in November 24th as same as Thanksgiving, as stated by Darlene Paguio, making him a Scorpio. * Scott is the only one to appear nude in public. * Scott is similiar to Jimmy Neutron: *# Both they have an issues about their appearances: Scott hates being cute and little despite his ages and behavior as little child unlike Jimmy hatred being short. *# Both are intelligents. *# Both have love interests, who are their friends (Katie Bell and Cindy Vortex). *# Both owns their vehicle (Scott owns Starship Rocket while Jimmy owns Strato XL). *# Both have all alien enemies. *Scott has a few similarities between Star Lord from Guardians Of The Galaxy: *# Both were loners in the beginning. *#Both are comedic easily, and had " any issues". *# Both were humiliated by others (Mr. Lord’s minions stripped Scott naked and the Nova Corps stripped Peter topless and forced to wearing a prison uniform). *# Both rallied the enemies together in stop villains (Scott rallied Mr. Lord’s minion to stop Dark Blood, Peter rallies Ravangers to stop Ronan the Accuser). *# Both were thieves. *#Both were traumatic since they were kids (Peter was kidnapped by Ravangers whilst Scott traumatized by his father’s strange behavior.) *# Both were fall in with tough women (Mia and Gamora) * Scott is similar to Luke Skywalker from Star Wars: *# Both they lose their arms for reason (Scott loses his arms to Silverstein while Luke loses his right arm to his father, Dark Vader.) *# Scott wears the same one glove Luke does in all the films. *# Both they wielded the weapons (When Luke finally weielded the lightsaber after being trained by Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi, it proves that he is strong enough to uses defeat Dark Vader. This might be because since Luke is a Jedi Knight. Scott finally trained his martial arts which are already known from General Anderson.) * In a fake future: *# Scott is a famous martial artist and champion who has won every Nobel Prizes. *# He become obesity after inspired by his father to disregards his love for animals and become a chef to eats them as well as being sumo. *# He also become a playboy when he was elderly enough and enslaves some girls in bikini. * In the real future: *# Scott becomes a outlaw detective named Rocket-Hood as he spending his journey around the space and earth while meeting and flirting with girls, fighting crimes. *#He still vegetarian and still continues his love for animals while doing his gymnastics and workout lifestyles. *# He and Katie were once childhood friends until they fall in love with each other when they grown up to get married and spends all their time raising their two sons and two daughters while growing old. Do you like Rocket-Hood? Yes No Category:Criminal Case Fanfic characters Category:Wattpad Characters Category:Criminal Case Ocs and npcs Category:Criminal Case Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters Category:Fanart characters Category:Criminal Case Fanfiction Category:Heroes Category:The Amazing Rocket Hood characters Category:Animal Kindness